Soul Born from Air and Sea
by 0 BoozeHound 0
Summary: What would would happen if nature of the Kyuubi's seal had to be altered by Yondaime to ensure fox's containment? How would that alteration affect Naruto's upbringing? Will his unique power help him achieve his dream? NaruHina.Rated M to be safe.SlightOOC
1. The Night of the Bloody Moon

Summary:

What would would happen if nature of the Kyuubi's seal had to be altered by Yondaime to ensure fox's containment? How would that alteration affect Naruto's upbringing and those around him? NaruHina. Rated M to be safe. Slight OOC.

A/N-This is my first fanfic so I would appreciate comments abut how I could make my story better. Suggestions for plot twists are also welcome, but please, send them through private messages.

Disclaimer-The Mad Tsuchikage **does not** own Naruto. He **does** own this story and any original characters and jutsu he may feel like creating.

_**--Legend of the Arctic Fox--**_

Chapter 1-"The Night of Bloody Moon"

Red moon hanged on the October sky over Konohagakure no Sato, the Village Hidden in the Leafs By all accounts it should be a night of celebration for both the shinobi and the villagers of Konoha since just a few hours ago a wife of their leader, the 4th Hokage, wet into labor with their first child. Instead the cool, night air reverberated with screams of wounded men and women, overcame only by roars of the demonic beast, that carved a path of destruction through the proud shinobi village ignoring most attempts to stop it, made by defending ninja.

"HOLD THE LINE!! WE NEED TO HOLD UNTIL LORD HOKAGE ARRIVES!!" yelled an exhausted Jounin in an attempt to raise the morale of of ninja under his command.

--meanwhile in Konoha Hospital--

"Why is it taking so long?!" yelled blond man wearing Hokage hat and a white cloak with kanji for Fourth on the back and red flame designs on the bottom over a standard Jounin uniform. Judging from from his disheveled look and a large worn out path in the waiting room's carpet, he's been waiting anxiously for a better part of the day.

"Minato, I'm sure that if anything was wrong, then medics would tell you by now." said only other person in the room, in an attempt to calm his friend down. The man wore rather plain looking white kimono that contrasted with his long, black hair. His face had sharp aristocratic features, but what really stood out were his white, pupil-less eyes that identified him as a member of the Hyuuga Clan."Shouldn't you be more worried about how to beat that giant demon outside the walls?"

"I've already found the way to seal it away. It may hurt my heart to use my own child as its container, bu its the only chance we've got., even if my seal will fuse part of the foxes essence with it. " sighed Minato as he sat next to his best friend and godfather-to-be of his child."How come your not worried about Kimiko or Hizashi?"

"My fiancée is safe with the rest of the civilians inside the mountain shelters, and my brother is a capable warrior, so he should know how to take care of himself. Especially now that he has Neji to take care off." Hizashi's son was born about a month before, sadly Hizashi's wife died from complications.

"Lord Hokage?" arrival of a nurse caused both men to jump to their feet. Minato's attention immediately turned to a small bundle she held in her arms. "Lord Hokage, allow m to introduce you to your son" said the nurse as she unwrapped pat of the bundle revealing a blond head of a newborn boy.

Yondaime tentatively took the child into his arms, bright smile appearing on his face as the baby opened its eyes revealing a stunning blue irises, so similar to his own."He has my eyes'

"And your hair" said Hiashi standing by the side of his friend. "If he took after Kushina in character, I truly pity future generations."

"Speaking of my wife, how is she?" Minato asked nurse. Expression on her face immediately turned solemn as she shook her head.

"I'm sorry Hokage-sama, but lady Kushina died from the complications..." she stopped seeing the look on Hokage's face turn grave and tears begin to fall from his eyes.

"C-can I see her?" Minato asked, his voice breaking from emotions rushing through him.

The nurse was about to lead him into delivery room when he was stopped by Hiashi's hand on his shoulder, serious expression on his face "Minato I know you're hurting right now but we're out of time. You have to perform the seal now."

Minato looked at Hiashi and opened his mouth to say something, but thought better of it '_At least I'll see her in few minutes on the other side...wait for me Kushi-chan_.' with a new look of determination on his face he nodded to Hiashi and used his Hiraishin no jutsu to teleport outside the village walls. The sight that met his eyes was reminiscent of hell on earth. Crushed bodies of his shinobi littered the ground everywhere he looked. Yondaime suddenly felt incredible anger at the demonic beast that dared to attack his home and turned what should be the happiest day of his life into greatest tragedy to ever befall his village.

With a grim look on his face Minato summoned the toad boss Gamabunta. After Yondaime climbed up on his head Gambunta took one look at the baby in blonds arms and understood what was going to happen."**So Minato, that furball forced you to use 'that' jutsu**"

"Hai, I don't see any other way to defeat Kyuubi."

Gamabunta took a long thought full look at the sleeping baby in his summoners arms. "**Whats his name?**"

"I named him Naruto, after a character from Ero-sennins book...Not one of those perverted ones" Minato added quickly seeing a disapproving look in toad bosses eyes.

"**Hmm this little tadpole has a hard life ahead of him, no need to add to it by naming him after some pervert**" sighed Gamabunta while thinking about his other, more 'eccentric' summoner.

"One more thing before we go 'Bunta."

"**Hmm?**"

"After sealing is complete take my son to Sarutobi. He will know what to do after that."

"**Very well, lets go!**"

With those words toad boss leaped into the battle that would be his human friends last.

A/N- Yes, I know it wasn't much of a chapter but I really wanted to get the sealing out of the way. Be warned, next chapter will be after a 7 years time skip and will describe Naruto's childhood. Also I would appreciate if someone would give me an address of a good English to Japanese translator so that I can give my original jutsus Japanese names. Mad Tsuchikage signing out.


	2. First Day and New Friends

**A/N**-Sorry for the delay but, I was out of town for the week and didn't have a way to type so...PleaseDon'tKillMe!! I hope you'll enjoy this and don't forget to review.:)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I gave him to Hinata as a birthday gift.**

Chapter 2--"_**First Day of a New Life**_"

First rays of light pierced through the clouds and found their way into the eyes of a sleeping 8 year old boy. At first boy tried to defy nature, but after few minutes he surrendered to it and opened opened his eyelids revealing a pair of stunning blue eyes. What really made them unusual were the slit pupils he sported in each. The boy's name was Naruto Uzumaki and he was an unofficial grandson of the Sandaime Hokage of the Konohagakure no Sato or the Village Hidden in the Leaves .

Unofficial grandson because, save for Hokage's most trusted people, no one knew of Naruto's existence. Those people included; Sandaimes son, Asuma Sarutobi who often watched over Naruto when he was younger, Ibiki Morino friend of Sandaime, head of interrogation department and a man who made it his personal mission to ensure Narutos presence in the Hokage's Tower remains undiscovered, a mission in which he failed only once and resulted in 4 year old Naruto gaining new friends and playmates.

Kotetsu Hagane and Izumo Kamizuki were two genin that decided to sneak into Hokages private quarters in in his private wing of the tower to prank him. Somehow they avoided traps and detection seals set up by Ibiki and made it all the way into Hokage's private office. To their surprise instead of finding it empty, since Sandaime was in a meeting with the council, they've found a 4 year old boy with blond hair with strands of blue mixed in, practicing writing kanji on a piece of parchment . What really left them speechless was that the boy had a pair of blond/blue fox ears, trio of silvery red whisker marks on each cheek and a blond fox tail with a blue tip. When they saw him they immediately tried to run, only to run head first into very annoyed Ibiki who took them them to see Hokage who after a moment of thought introduced the foxy boy as Naruto. From that day forward the two pranksters spend much of their time away from the missions with Naruto, sometimes even taking him to the village while in disguise.

Naruto sighed at himself for getting lost in memories and started to get ready for his first day of ninja academy. Normally academy education starts at age of 7, but Naruto agreed to start year later so that Sandaime could teach him basics of chakra and some basic techniques that could help him conceal his more "unusual" features. Sadly, to their surprise Narutos tail wouldn't disappear when he used Henge, no matter how hard he tried and he evidently had no talent in genjutsu whatsoever. In the end they settled for Naruto to hide it by wrapping it around his waist and wearing slightly over-sized version of his favorite short sleeved white hoodie, so that no one would notice it and so he could hide his ears under a hood if anything threw off his Henge. Along with the hoodie, he wore a pair of blue shorts held up by a belt o which he attached a Hunter-nin style mask that he, along with Kotetsu and Izumo, wore when they were out to prank someone. It differed from normal ANBU mask in the fact that where Leaf ANBU wore masks styled after animals, his looked like a featureless face with a blue frost-like pattern covering the right side of it.

"At least I'll have it handy if I find someone deserving to be pranked" he laughed to himself as he locked the door to his new apartment. He moved in it only few days ago since he needed to live somewhere other than Hokage Tower since it would be suspicious to teachers if he listed it as his address. "_I hope I'll make some friends at the academy, Izumo-niisan ad Kotetsu-niisan are okay but it would be nice to know someone closer to my age"_.With that thought Naruto run towards the Academy.

**..._meanwhile at the academy..._**

"Are you sure you're gonna be fine from here, Hinata-sama?" Said the red eyed Chunin to the 7 year old girl with whose protection she has been charged. There weren't many reasons for someone to hire a chunin as an escort for an academy student, unless that is that student just happens to be an heiress of the Hyuga Clan, one of the most powerful clans in all of Konoha.

"I-I'm sure" Stuttered shyly girl, now identified as Hinata."th-thank you K-Kurenai-san"

"Very well. I will pick you up after classes end." Kureni looked at the retreating back of the Hyuga heiress. For some reason Kurenai felt compelled to look after the girl, maybe it was because Hinata reminded her so much of how she used to be before she became a ninja. With those thoughts on her mind Kurenai left the academy grounds to attend her other duties.

Young heiress looked shyly around the academy grounds where the new students have gathered around the swings. She longed to join them in their conversations but her shy nature got the better of her and she slowly made her way to a solitary swing near the entrance to the grounds. As she sat on the swing she didn't notice three older boy's coming her way...

**_...with Naruto..._**

After 10 minutes of a frantic running Naruto finally made it to the academy, and was now looking around to see if any kids that would be in his class are willing to make friends. He started to have a bad feeling about girls in his class when he saw a large group of them giggling and stalking a moody-looking boy with dark hair, wearing a shirt with Uchiha Clan symbol on it. Before he could find out more about strange situation, Naruto saw some sort of commotion near the entrance to the grounds, where there was an old swing hanging from a tree branch. it seemed that a group of of older boy's picking on a small girl, maybe 7 years old, with short black hair wearing a gray long sleeved hoodie. Apparently girls older cousin was in their class and has recently humiliated them in the sparing match in front of their whole class and now they were taking out their frustration on her. Without second thought Naruto started running towards the bullies with a determined look on his face. There was nothing in the world that he despised more than cowards and that was what those three were, and he was about to teach them a lesson.

_**...Hinata POV...**_

Hinata hasn't been this scared since the Kumo-nin tried to kidnap her four years ago and even then she was asleep while that happened. She was ready to break out in tears when suddenly one the bullies standing in a circle surrounding her flew through the the air and collapsed in a heap ten feet away from the spot that he stood in. She turned to see what happened and saw a figure standing where the now collapsed boy was. She couldn't see the persons face because the large hood that covered its head and put most of its face in shadow.

"Are you alright?" asked the figure turning its face to Hinata revealing a face of a young boy, maybe a year older than her, with unusual silvery red whisker marks on his cheeks and and beautiful blue eyes with strange slit pupils that reminded her of the Inuzuka clan head who she met during one of her meetings with Hinatas father. When she saw the look of concern in those eyes she couldn't help but blush the brightest shade of red that made her face almost glow. She was about to respond when the remaining bullies finally snapped out of the stunned state they were after seeing their friend knocked out with one punch.

"Hey! Who do you think you are to interrupt our fun here?!" yelled one of them.

"Yeah! we're gonna have to teach you not to mess with your betters!!" joined the other as they started running towards the new boy.

By that time most of the students present gathered around the scuffle and it was only a question of time when one of the teachers show up to investigate the commotion.

**_...Normal POV..._**

Pair of bullies split up with one attacking Naruto from the side, while the other went for a straight punch from the front. What happened next was not what the people gathered around expected. Just before the fist could connect with his face, Naruto delivered a swift kick to is opponents solar plexus, causing him to bend over as Naruto rolled over his back at the same time avoiding other boys roundhouse kick. As Naruto landed behind him, he delivered a powerful kick to the still bent boys crotch. The howl of pain, even though rather high pitched, still earned him many sympathetic winces from gathered males. As the remaining bully started to turn towards Naruto after witnessing the fate of his companion, he was greeted by the uppercut to the jaw that dropped him right next to his friends.

After that treatment, he and the boy who was decked by Naruto first grabbed their friend, who was still holding his crotch, by the armpits and run away with him between them.

"Dude! how the hell did you do that!?" shouted a brown haired boy with a small puppy and cheek tattoos that identified him as a member of the Inuzuka Clan."It was three against one and they're from the upper class!!'

Naruto simply shrugged the question away and turned towards the girl still sitting on the ground.

"Are you alright?" he asked again while expending his hand to her.

Hinata looked up at his face and into his eyes, mesmerized by their beauty. For a moment, she completely forgot where she was at, or what had just happened no more than a few moments ago, she was amazed by the warmth that she saw in his eyes "_They're so bright and vibrant...I've never seen eyes like this" _

Naruto started to get worried when he saw a far away look in the girls eyes "_Well, thats strange..why isn't she saying anything? Although Her eyes look pretty neat, wait where did that come from? _Naruto mentally shook himself from his thoughts to see that the girl was looking at him with a curious expression on her face.

"I-I'm f-fine, th-thank you for y-your he-help" Hinata couldn't help but stutter more than usual and blush as she took the boys hand and he pulled her upright.

"So whats your name?"asked Naruto curiously

"M-my n-name is Hi-Hinata Hyu-Hyuga, and yours?" Hinata said shyly

Naruto almost slapped himself_ "dammit! i forgot to introduce myself first!" _"My name is Uzu-"

Naruto didn't get to finish when the bell starting classes rang and interrupted their conversation. They looked around to see that except for them everyone was gone.

"Im sorry Hinata but I think we should go now." said Naruto and, without waiting, grabbed her hand and started to run towards the class, not noticing that the blush on her face immediately increased in its glow.

They made it to class just as a young chunin with a scar across his nose started closing the door."It seems we have some late-commers, go ahead there are some seats in the back"

Naruto and Hinata quickly thanked the man and made their way to the back where they sat together.

The scar-faced chunin stood in front of the blackboard and smiled at the students. "Good morning, my name is Umino Iruka and I will be your sensei for the next 6 years until you graduate. As such I want you to call me Iruka-sensei. My assistant sensei, Mizuki-sensei, is sick so you will met him later. Now I'll take attendance and when I call your name please introduce yourselves to others" with that Iruka picked up the list and started to call out names. There were only few people that sparked Narutos curiosity.

First was Aburame Shino of the Aburame Clan. Naruto remembered how astonished he was when Asuma told him about the clan of emotionless, insect enthusiasts, that allowed insects to live in their bodies in exchange for their help in combat.

After Shino came Akamichi Chouji, of the Akamichi Clan. Naruto was surprised by the amount of food the boy consumed during the short time he was in class until he remembered that his clans techniques require large amounts of energy stored in fat to work.

Next came Hinatas turn. While she seemed rather afraid to introduce herself, she managed to do it after little encouraging from Naruto.

After some more names came the turn of the "dog-boy" as Naruto named the Inuzuka kid in his mind. Apparently his name was Kiba and his partner was the little white puppy Akamaru, and apparently he was the son of his clans head, Inozuka Tsume.

Next person was Nara Shikamaru saeting next to Akamichi Chouji. Naruto almost fell from his chair when instead of introducing himself as everyone else did Shikamaru only gave a loud snore that caused a massive vein to pop up on Irukas forhead.

After the lazy Nara came Uchiha Sasuke. The boy whom Naruto saw earlier being stalked by a large group of girls. Naruto almost instantly felt a rather large dislike to the boy when his only reaction to his name being called was to give an arrogant 'huff' and turning his head to the window as he ignored both the teacher and everyone else in the classroom.

Naruto was so annoyed by the Uchihas behavior that he almost missed his name being called.

"Uzumaki Naruto?" called out Iruka.

"Thats me, Sensei." said Naruto getting up.

"Could you please tell us something about yourself?"asked Iruka. Everyones attention turned toward the hooded boy, making him feel a bit nervous since we wasn't used to so many people looking at him.

"Well...as you said, my name is Naruto Uzumaki. I'm eight years old and moved to Konoha just few weeks ago to join the Academy. My hobbies are gardening, training and.." Naruto thought for a second "...practical jokes"

"Thank you Naruto" smiled Iruka "oh, and before you sit Naruto could you take your hood off? I don't think that anyone can see your face under it"

At that Naruto hesitated for a moment. His hood wasn't just some fashion statement. It was his defense against the masses of people around him. Living so many years with only few people to talk to left him with a bit of the fear of crowds and the hood helped him overcome most of it. Reluctantly he reached up and pulled back his hood, revealing himself to the class.

Iruka couldn't believe his eyes. Other than some difference in color and more...feral features, his new student looked like a younger copy of the late Fourth Hokage. He quickly glanced at the picture of Yondaime hanging on the wall and was amazed by the similarities. Iruka quickly surveyed the rest of the class to see if any of them saw that. It didn't seem that anyone else noticed, but quite a few girls were giving Naruto the look they normally reserved for Sasuke Uchiha, and even one or two of them were visibly salivating.

Hinata finally got a good look at her saviors face and she couldn't help but glow red from the blush she put on. While Naruto had rather kind and gentle feeling to him, e still looked rather feral, thanks to the thick whisker marks and his untamed hair that grew just past his shoulders. "_And that canine tooth sticking past his lover lip makes him look rather cute_" Hinata blushed even more at her own thought. She come out of her stupor when she realized that Naruto was talking to her.

"Hinata? Are you sure you feel okay? You look like you have a fever or something" He said with a voice fool of concern.

"I-I'm f-fine Na-Naruto-kun. M-maybe we c-could t-talk after the c-class?" stuttered Hinata shyly, trying not to look him into eyes.

Naruto was surprised for a second by the honorific, but after a moment he simply smiled at her. "that would be cool, Hinata-chan"

If he kept his eyes on her for just a moment longer, he would have seen Hinata invent a brand new shade of red after hearing his words.

_**...that evening at Naruto's apartment...**_

Naruto sat on the couch in his living room going over all the things that happened today at the Academy. How Hinata fainted when he sat next to her during lunch. Later he persuaded her to come with him and meet some other students in their class.  
So far they both made friends with Nara Shikamaru and Akamichi Chouji, who apparently were friends almost all their lives since their fathers were teammates at one time. Next person actually approached them before they which was rather strange since Aburame are know for their rather solitary ways and Shino seemed like a typical Aburame. Naruto and Hinata spend the rest of the lunch with their new friends chatting about their hobbies and what they would like to do when they become ninja. Only thing that made Naruto feel awkward was that he noticed Shino staring intently at him occasionally, making him worry that his insects found out somehow about Narutos "little furry secret", but when Shino didn't say anything he managed t calm down.

Naruto couldn't believe how much better he felt now that he had some friends to talk and play with. He didn't even realize how lonely he felt even with all the people that were in contact with him when he lived in the Tower. Nauto noticed that it was almost 11 pm.

"Hmm, I think that there wont be anyone at the training grounds at this time...maybe I'll take the walk in the moonlight like I did it sometimes with Oji-san"

._**..15 minutes later at the Training Ground 7...**_

Naruto sat on top of one of the training logs with his hoodie tied around his waist ad henge removed revealing him in all his foxy glory, his tail swaying gently in the night breeze, watching the moon on the night sky. For as long as he could remember, Naruto enjoyed watching the moon, especially on the nights of full moon, like the one to day, when the moon seemed so close that you thought you could just reach out and touch it. When he told Sarutobi-ojii about his nighttime hobby he told him that some demons are more or less powerful depending on the phase of the moon and his fascination could b a result of his unusual heritage. Naruto didn't really care why he like to watch the night sky, he simply knew that it made him feel at peace more than anything he ever saw.

He was so engrossed in his thoughts that he didn't notice a small figure walking onto the training ground until it was too late.

"Na-Naruto?"

A/N Ok here it is. First "real" chapter of this story. To clear out any confusion: Naruto does NOT know about Kyuubi, he thinks that he was born a hanyou, he doesn't know who his parents were. He was told by Sarutobi that he found him near where the battle with the Fox took place. Also Naruto was traied in some basic things by Asuma who also is teaching him how to fight. If you have trouble picturing Narutos mask then know that its shaped like the mask that Haku wore (minus the Kiri symbol).

I hope you'll enjoyed it and please review (flames are ok as long as they give some advise how to fix it)

Also I would appreciate if someone would send me a message with all the honorifics and their translations.

See ya!


End file.
